doubletroublefandomcom-20200215-history
Healy Twins' Style
Megan and Jenny's style has developed and changed a lot over the years. Healy Twins' Style Double Trouble - Sophomore Year Megan Megan's style is stylish, trendy, and flirty. Megan wore ruffle tops and blouses with denim jeans and different kinds of shoes. She wore bright tops with denim vests. She was more of the "girly-girl" of the duo. Jenny Jenny is sensible, Straight-laced, and more of a girl-next-door. She wore casual California top and pastels. She wore dresses with cardigan sweaters and floral skirts with denim jackets or blazers. Accessories Megan wears a lot of accessories, while Jenny wears minimum accessories. Megan would add earrings, a hat, a necklace, three or four rings, and stacks of bracelets in each wrist. Jenny doesn't over the top with her jewelry. Twin Diaries In Twin Diaries, Megan is a middle schooler and her style it much like her high school style, but different. Megan usually wore multiple layers of shirts. She wore a variety of bottoms, which changes length and/or type in each episode. If she wore a skirt, she would also wear tights. She loves to get new clothes, often times taking money from her family members and going out to shop. But in eighth grade, converse shoes. Notes/Trivia Fashion Gallery Erin and Michelle Healy's Winter Outfits from Chapter 1 of Holiday Inn Love.jpg|Megan and Jenny Healy's Winter Outfits from Chapter 1 of Holiday Inn Love Erin and Michelle Healy's other outfits from Senior Ditch Day.png|Megan and Jenny Healy's outfits from chapter 5 Senior Ditch Day Erin and Michelle Healy's outfits from A Perfect Erin.jpg|Megan and Jenny Healy's outfits from A Perfect Megan Erin and Michelle Healy's Sleepwear.jpg|Megan and Jenny Healy's Sleepwear Outfits Erin Healy's outfit from Bad Hair Days.jpg|Megan Healy's outfit from Bad Hair Days Erin and Michelle Healy's outfits from chapter 3 of Lusty Ambitions.jpg|Megan and Jenny Healy's outfits from chapter 3 of Lusty Ambitions Erin and Michelle Healy's outfits from Double Operation.png|Megan and Jenny Healy's outfits from Double Operation Erin and Michelle Healy's outfits from chapter 3 of Sexual Harassment.jpg|Megan and Jenny Healy's outfits from chapter 3 of Sexual Harassment Erin and Michelle Healy's outfits from chapter 4 of Senior Year.jpg|Megan and Jenny Healy's outfits from chapter 4 of Senior Year Erin and Michelle Healy's outfits from chapter 5 of Double Trouble.jpg|Megan and Jenny Healy's outfits from chapter 5 of Double Trouble Erin and Michelle Healy's outfits from chapter 10 of Double Operation.png|Megan and Jenny Healy's outfits from chapter 10 of Double Operation Erin and Michelle Healy's outfits from Duelling Feet.jpg|Megan and Jenny Healy's outfits from Duelling Feet Erin and Michelle Healy's outfits from Lusty Ambitions.jpg|Megan and Jenny Healy's outfits from Lusty Ambitions Megan Healy's outfit from The Beauty and the Rebel.jpg|Megan Healy's outfit from "The Beauty and the Rebel" Megan Healy's outfit from chapter 1 of Hot for a Teacher.jpg|Megan Healy's outfit from chapter 1 of "Hot for a Teacher" Megan and Jenny Healy's Winter Outfits.jpg|Megan and Jenny Healy's Winter Outfits Jenny Healy's outfit from I'm Not Megan.jpg|Jenny Healy's outfit from "I'm Not Megan" Beauty Gallery Erin Healy's Makeup Must-Haves.jpg|Erin Healy's Makeup Must-Haves Michelle Healy's Makeup Must-Haves.jpg|Michelle Healy's Makeup Must-Haves Erin Healy's Makeup for a Date.jpg|Erin Healy's Makeup for a Date Michelle Healy's Makeup for a Date.jpg|Michelle Healy's Makeup for a Date Category:Double Trouble Category:Fashion